


The Knife that was Wedged in Peter's Heart

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, House Party, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, See summary, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk how to express this in tags just give it a shot, ned is not a good bro, ned leeds betrays peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Flash invites Ned and Peter to a party, it turns out Flash is incapable of being a dick. Basically, Ned says some stuff to Peter, crying ensues, but Peter has a certain hero in his corner who always has his back.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 284





	The Knife that was Wedged in Peter's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> no joke, this took me a month to write.

Peter “Parker” Stark was a lonely person, a complete opposite of what people would’ve imagined him to be, after all, he wore one of the most honorable last names in the Nine Realms. Peter wasn’t like the other kids, he preferred to stay at home and do homework than go outside to wild ragers. Just the stench of alcohol was enough to make him sick, and that was before the spider bite. 

He’s only had one friend throughout his elementary school and middle school years, and that was the iconic guy in the chair Ned. 

The two were great friends, and they did practically everything together. Each sought a source of solace in each other throughout their academic years together. 

And high school really did know how to tear lifelong friendships into itty, bitty, smithereens. 

It all started with a cruel prank that was designed to totally humiliate the two biggest nerds of the school: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. 

Peter and Ned were engaged in one of their Star Wars fanboy conversations when the dickhead Flash Thomspon strutted up to them in a red varsity jacket with thick black jeans and a backward red cap. If Peter didn’t know better he would’ve thought that Flash was trying too hard. But Peter did, and Flash was definitely trying too hard. 

Flash put a high-heeled sneaker wedge on the bench of the lunch table that the nerds were seated at, “Yo, nerds. Stop your fanboy talk and listen up. I’m hosting the biggest party of the decade, like Gatsby's party. And you nerds are invited, and expected to show up. It’s this Saturday at eight, I can trust that you’ll be there?”

Ned quickly replied without a beat, “Yeah, me and Peter will be able to attend.” He elbowed Peter (gently) and said, “Right Peter?”

Peter found it slightly suspicious that his all-time bully was inviting him to a “rager” but he couldn’t say no to the geeking out look that was scrawled over Ned’s face. He sighed, “Yeah, I mean I have to confirm with my Dad, but yeah.” 

Flash seemed satisfied with the nerds' answer and sauntered off, chuckling to herself. Peter gave Ned an “America explain” look which Ned blushed as he explained, “Peter, this is the first time Flash said a full sentence to us without insulting us. At least I don’t think he insulted us. Peter, we could finally get stopped bullying. C’mon, hey, I’ll make you a deal, at least show up, if we don’t like it, we can go home. Sounds fair?”

Peter reluctantly nodded as he smiled, “Deal.”

Peter felt uneasy for the rest of the day, something other than his Spidey Senses was tingling him, that something was going to go horribly wrong. So he confided in his Dad, hoping to find some sort of middle ground. 

Peter brought up the conversation, “Dad, I have a problem. So Flash, this really popular kid who I don’t like invited me and Ned to a party. I don’t want to go, but Ned really does, and the kid’s counting on us to show up. I don’t know what to do.” 

Tony offered, “Well, what do you think?”

Peter explained, “I kinda want to go, but I feel like something might go wrong.” 

Tony suggested, “Alright, so how about this, you and Ned go, stay together and the slightest second you feel something wrong you let me know and I’ll pick you guys up. Deal?”

Peter nodded with a grateful, “Yeah, thanks.”

...

And soon enough, it was the day of Flash’s party. Peter never saw Ned so excited and giddy with joy, he pretended to feel the same for his sake. He promised himself to stay with Ned at all times, and keep himself on alert at all times. 

Looking back, Peter wished he never would’ve gone. 

The very second Peter heard loud, booming music and overly bright lights, Peter knew that he wasn’t going to like this. But he put on a confident face when Ned exclaimed, “Peter, this is going to be it for us! I can’t wait.” 

Peter sighed, “Yeah, neither can I.” 

Walking through the front gate to the backyard felt like an assault on his senses when he was immediately hit with loud sounds of cringy music, and the words of people that he’s never even seen in his entire years of education. Peter’s known Flash and majority of the people at his high school since kindergarten, and half of these people looked pretty shade in his honest opinion. Why Ned didn’t feel that was a whole other question. 

Speaking of Ned, he pulled on Peter’s arm with lit eyes and whispered, “Peter, this is going to be lit, c’mon, let’s go find Flash.” 

Peter let out a tedious nod and did his very best to stick with Ned. However, he quickly found himself adverting his eyes at the sight of content that definitely wasn’t suitable for minors. Someone had pumped the music up louder and Peter did his very best to drown out the majority of the sound frequency through the covering of his ears with his hands. There was also a mixture of smells that made Peter go on high-alert, especially once he caught a whiff of alcohol. 

Peter immediately cringed, especially when Ned appeared to be excited by the stench of it. Ned mumbled something along the lines of “I found Flash, you stay here, I’ll be right back” and then disappeared amongst the haze of drunken teens. So much for staying together, Peter thought as he found himself surrounded by strong scents and loud voices in a place that he didn’t feel remotely comfortable with. 

Not wanting to show just how uncomfortable he was, he shoved his hands in his pockets and wore a loose smile, and rocked on his feet as he contemplated whether or not Ned had been taking too long to fetch Flash. The feeling in his gut only intensified as the strong scent of alcohol was harder to ignore, as if it was approaching him. 

Peter cringed, shutting his eyes closed and prayed that Ned was approaching him because Peter felt nausea creep up his throat and he just didn’t want to be here. And God must have felt some sort of pity for his soul, especially for what was going to unfold after since he heard Ned’s voice blared in his ears. 

_ Sensory Overload.  _

_ that musty lil bitch.  _

Ned sounded way too carefree for Peter’s liking as he slung an arm around his shoulder and exclaimed, “Peter, chillax. C’mon, there’s drinks and snacks. Flash is so excited that we’re here, Peter, we’re finally not losers anymore.” 

Peter nodded, despite the concern that flowed through him as Ned didn’t sound like well, Ned. There was something off in the way he was talking, as well as the words he chose.  _ Not losers. _ The two had never considered themselves losers, he sounded a lot like Flash. Maybe he was just excited. Yeah, that’s what he settled with. 

Ned let the two of them deeper within the uncomfortably large mass of people and Peter felt his nose crinkle as the whiff of alcohol became impossible to ignore and some other foreign substances that Peter had a hunch was drugs. Someone upped the music and was playing some rap music but Peter had no clue what the guy was saying, but it sounded inappropriate for eight graders from the few words that he was able to make out. 

Flash and a bunch of kids that Peter easily recognized from school all turned with overly eager expressions on their faces and the pit in his stomach instantly quadrupled. Flash spread his arms and was still wearing his iconic baseball cap backward and cheered, “Peter, Ned, we’re so happy you were able to join.”

Peter vaguely nodded while Ned shucked, “Aw, Flash. We wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Peter resisted to give Ned a look, and instead forced a smile on his quivering lips as he eyed the red Soho cups that rested in his classmates' hands. Flash picked up on them and lazily dismissed, “Oh, it’s nothing. C’mon, you guys hungry or anything?”

Peter bit back a frown. Flash was being too nice. Flash offering them food, was like the Ultron offering to kill himself. Extremely unlikely and highly suspicious. Something was up, and Peter was unsure of what it was. But he had no proof, and for all he knew, Flash could actually be trying to start over with them, not that Peter would let him or anything, but that's beside the point. 

His suspicious feelings only intensified when Flash handed Peter and Ned each a cup identical to his own. Peter immediately recognized it as alcohol, but he didn’t know what to say, so he resorted to a frown.    
  
Ned, on the other hand gleefully took the cup and had the audacity to smile as he inhaled its content. He looked at Peter with a slight pout, “Peter, you okay?” His voice sounded somewhat stiff, “Peter, this is it for us, remember?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I’m good. I just gotta, uh, use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He gave Ned his cup and darted amongst the crowd, searching for the bathroom. 

He didn’t know whose backyard he was in, but he assumed it was Flash and there was only a front door which meant that he had to go through the whole messy field of drunk and possibly high teenagers who were um, intercoursing. Peter never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life as he shifted his gaze down at the partially dressed people as he stumbled his way into the house and shut the door. 

He bit back a groan as he found more people inside the house and spotted the bathroom and practically threw himself inside. He quietly shut the door closed and sank against the door, careful not to touch anything, cause germs and um, other stuff, Yeah, other stuff. It was too much. Too many people, too many sounds and too many smells. He needed quiet, and darkness. He needed his Dad. 

Peter choked out an exhalation in hopes to calm himself down, but all it did was make his airways seize around shriveled bronchi. Panic rolled through his body, leaving Peter trembling as he gasped for air, and the blurring of his vision most definitely didn’t help. He tried to focus on one thing, something, anything that was happening around him, but her couldn’t. There were too many sounds, chatter, sipping, and the cacophony was extremely loud to Peter’s oversensitive ears. Peter’s face morphed into a cringe as he felt his skin run cold as goosebumps trailed across his skin, despite no contact being placed upon it. He slowly looked down at his shaking hands, he needed to get Ned. He needed to get the hell out of there. He couldn’t do this, everything just hurt so much. 

However, in order to do so, he needed to go back through the crowd to find Ned, and then all over again to get themselves out of there. He sucked in a shaky breath as he counted down from ten, he could do this. He carefully opened the bathroom door and forced himself through the masses of sweaty bodies until his eyes caught a glimpse of the only ally he had in this overwhelming mass. At least, that was what he thought. 

Ned was chugging drinks from the red cups, which only made Peter’s gut twinge with worry. Those cups had alcohol in them, possibly worse, why would Ned willingly take them? He pulled a drunk Ned to the side and spoke firmly, “Ned, I think we should go, I don’t feel so good about this.”

Ned shook his head as he slurred, “No, Peter. No.”

Peter frowned in confusion, they made a pact, if Peter didn’t feel good, the two would leave, no questions asked. That was the only reason why Peter made the compromise. So what the hell was Ned going on about?

Ned slurred, “Peter, I’m not going with you. I’m tired of following you. I came here to have fun Peter, and for the first time without you, I’m having  _ so much  _ fun. Flash was right, this party is lit.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what Ned was saying, or not wanting to. 

Ned continued, getting louder, “I’m done with being your sidekick or whatever. Being with you, held me back, Peter. You want to know why?”

Peter couldn’t help water pool his chocolate-colored irises as people silenced their conversations to turn their attention to them. He turned to Flash as a plausible explanation for what was happening and only found him with an intriguing expression on his face. That douche. 

Ned nearly slipped as he mumbled, “Flash only bullied me because I was friends with you. But being with Flash is more fun that with you. I don’t have to feel like an outsider, a loser. I can be one of  _ them.  _ One of the cool kids. Not like the problem you are. _. _ ” 

Peter couldn’t help the tear that fell silently as Ned’s words struck him like a blow to the gut, which only provoked an annoyed groan out of Ned. 

Ned sauntered, “It was always about you Peter. Because you didn’t want to come here, because you were too afraid, too weak and too much of a coward to see the truth all this time. That you are so annoying, and self-centered, while these people here, they truly want me as their friend.”

Peter bit his lips to prevent his eyes from overflowing. Another punch on bruised skin. 

Ned spat, “All this time, you were just jealous of me. Because you knew that I wasn’t a loser like you, because you wanted me all to yourself. Because you, couldn’t stand the idea of being a loner, exactly what you are. In fact, you’re just jealous that Flash actually wanted to invite me here, and not you, because he doesn’t see me as a freak, but to him, you’re not even worth the gum on the sidewalk. Practically begging to be picked on, the loser you are. ”

Peter started to sob. Ned’s harsh words felt like a metaphorical knife poised at his heart, ready to viciously attack.

Ned chugged another sip of his beverage and then threw the cup towards Peter’s trembling feet. Venom dripped from his once friend’s tone as he finished, “And it turns out, people only looked at me as a weirdo because I hung out with you. These people, they really want me to be their friend. All I have to do is  _ to get rid of you.  _ Which means that the problem was never me, the problem was,  _ you. _ ” 

And that was the final blow, the knife that was wedged into Peter’s heart. 

Ned concluded, “So if you want to go home Peter, by all means, please do. No one wants you here anyway, you’re not one of us.” He chose his last word very carefully, “ _ Freak _ .”

And then Peter lost it. He turned around and walked through the large mass of people who were calling him names and laughing at him, which only encouraged the watery feeling at the back of Peter’s eyes to increase tenfold, and the next thing the teenager knew, he was on the sidewalk shaking, half-crying, half-gasping and hiccuping. 

He shuddered as a chilly breeze billowed past him, and immediately moved to rub his arms. He wished he brought a jacket, and some tissues. He wanted to go home, he wanted his Dad. Peter felt so angry, lost, and betrayed, his best friend, wasn’t his best friend anymore, and on top of that, his best friend said all of those  _ horrible  _ things to him. 

So, he fumbled for his phone and pressed the contact name of his Dad, and prayed that his father would pick up the phone. Luckily, his father did. Tony’s voice was somewhat calm as he asked, “Hey kiddo, what’s up?” 

Peter sniffed, trying not to cry but sounding exactly like he was, “Dad, can you please pick me up?” He rubbed impeding tears from his eyes with the back of his hands, “Please come quick.” 

Tony nodded despite the fact that no one could see him and promised reassuringly, “Yeah kiddo, I’ll be right there, you want me to stay on the phone bud?”

It was Peter’s turn to tightly nod as he whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear, “Yeah, please. Thank you.”

Tony’s voice filtered through Peter’s ear, “Don’t worry about it Peter, it’s my job to make sure that you’re okay.” The father could sense that something was heavily bothering his son, so he began to talk to him about his day to distract him from his thoughts temporarily. And when Tony pulls up, he felt his heart crack at the sight of his son shaking while stiumanelty trying not to cry. Tony quickly got out of the car and approached his son, who ran towards him, and started sobbing against his chest. 

Tony didn’t know what had happened, but he had a faint idea that it wasn’t good as he accepted Peter’s weight nonetheless. He wrapped his arms tightly around Peter as he stroked his curls gently. The elder spoke softly, “I thought everything was going to be okay. Kid, tell me what happened.” 

Peter refused to vocally answer, but clutched his Dad tightly as he spoke quietly, “Can we please go home?” Tony nodded as he carried Peter to the car, “Sure thing kiddo, whatever you want, you tell me, okay? You can sit in the front with me, alright? We don’t have to talk about it now, whenever you feel ready to okay?”

Peter nodded tightly against his Dad’s chest. He watery replied , “Alright, thank you.”

Once the pair was situated in the car, Peter leaned his head against his father’s shoulder and snuggled himself as much as possible against him. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter, rubbing at a patch of skin on Peter’s forearm as he hummed, “It’s going to be okay Peter, whatever it is, Iron Man’s going to make it better, alright? I promise you.”

Peter wanted to reply that he couldn’t, that some things couldn’t be fixed, but he was too tired and too emotionally drained to reply, so he said nothing and buried his face against Tony’s arm. Tony let out a low hum, worried about the trembling bundle against his arm. 

Once Tony pulled up into the driveway of the Avengers Tower, he slowly shook Peter’s awake speaking softly, “We’re home bud. C’mon, I’ll carry you alright.” Peter was still silent as he latched himself to his father and tucked his head into the crook of the latter’s neck. 

The elevator ride up was silent except for the occasional sound of Peter sniffling. Once the elevator chimed softly, announcing its arrival, Tony carried Peter to the couch and rubbed soft circles on Peter’s back. He asked softly, “Peter, what happened? Talking about it will make you feel better, it’s just you and me here. Please?”

Peter didn’t share the ordeal, instead, he let out a low whine that made Tony’s heart shatter. The teenager made grabby hands to his dad, just wanting the loving touch that always made him feel better. He didn’t care how old he was, right now, he just didn’t care. He didn’t have the energy nor the strength to do so. 

Tony nodded offering, “That bad huh?”

Peter nodded, “You have no idea.”

Tony hummed, “Tell me about it.”

Peter sighed, “I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that party. I knew it, I was so stupid for going.”

Tony interrupted, “Peter, you’re not stupid, so don’t go around saying that.” 

Peter shook his head, “Yes I was, stupid for thinking that Flash actually wanted to be friends with me. It was all a trap to make Ned leave me.” He started to tear up again and Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls, “And then what happened bud?”

Peter explained through sniffles, “When we got there, it was very loud and overcrowded, I stayed with Ned, until he said that he saw Flash and that he would be right back. He was so eager to leave me there, and when I was there, I felt myself going into sensory overload, but I thought it was just because I was nervous, so I put it off despite the alcohol, lights, and um, other r-rated content. And then when Ned and Flash led me back to their group, Flash gave everyone alcohol, and I knew it was that cause the smell was really strong.”

Tony’s hold around Peter tightened at the mention of sensory overload. The elder man knew how much it sucked for Peter to go through that, sometimes with normal senses, everything was too much, and he couldn’t even imagine how much pain Peter would go through on some of his normal bad days. And Tony knew parties, and he shuddered at the thought of how scared and hurt Peter must have been. He filled the empty silence as Peter thickly swallowed, “Good boy, you never take alcohol or drugs, even if your friends are. I’m so proud of you kiddo.” 

Peter leaned his head against Tony’s arc reactor and forced a loose smile over his features that didn’t last long. He pressed his head deeper against Tony’s chest which made Tony wrap his arms tighter around his boy. The father prodded his son gently as he carded his fingers through Peter’s stubborn curls, “Then what happened Pete?” 

Peter couldn’t help the tears that spilled as he continued, “Everything became too much, and I had a sensory overload so I rushed to the bathroom, hoping it would go away but it didn’t. I couldn’t breathe, and everything was so dizzy, and I felt the panic attack coming. It hurt so much.” 

Tony interrupted, “Oh, Peter. Does it still hurt?” 

Peter waterily replied, “Not so much anymore, at least from that. But my head hurts a lot.” The teenager swallowed thickly explaining, “And then I went to go find Ned, cause we made a deal, that we’d go, but if I didn’t feel good we’d go home. And when I went back to get him, he was drinking with Flash and them, and he looked so happy.” 

Peter closed his eyes as more tears raced each other down. He shakily continued, “And when I told him that we should go, he said no. And then he said that he was happy with Flash and them, happier without me.”

By now, Peter was sobbing against his father as finished, “He said that for the first time he was able to have fun without me, and that if it weren’t for me, Flash would’ve never bullied him along with me, he said that I was jealous and wanted to keep Flash all to himself. He said that I was a loner, a freak, and that he wasn’t the problem, it was me all along!” 

The vigilante stopped talking as he sobbed into his dad’s chest, desperately needing to let out the pent emotions within him, as he struggled to accept the fact that he was all alone, his longest and only friend was gone. Peter whimpered against his father’s neck, “I’m all alone now, like the freak I am.” 

Tony cupped Peter’s weary head and brought it in front of him. Peter refused to meet his father’s glistening chocolate-colored irises, keeping his head hung low from embarrassment. Tony whispered softly, “Look at me bud, please?”

Peter reluctantly raises his watery irises to meet his father’s who spoke surely, “Peter, you are never alone. You will always have me, you understand?” Tony hated seeing his son so empty, so  _ broken. _ The man promised firmly, “And nothing, will  _ ever _ change that, you understand?” 

Peter nodded, but both Starks knew that more reassurance was needed. 

Tony continued, “First of all, my son is not a freak. He is the polar opposite of a freak, he’s my best boy, and everyone else be damned. Number two, I am so proud of you. You knew better than to take any alcohol or drugs, when I was your age, I wasn’t that mature.” He pressed a firm kiss on Peter’s cheek as he resumed, “And I know you feel like everything sucks, but I promise you, it’s all going to get better. Alright?”

Peter mumbled quietly, “It feels like there’s a knife wedged in my heart.” 

Tony nodded gently, wiping away stray tears with his calloused thumbs, “And I know kiddo, but it’s going to get better, I’m going to make sure of it, alright? Ned said awful, horrible things to you, but he lost you, not the other way around. You deserve someone far better than Ned, if he really thinks that some dick with the name “Flash” is worth more than Peter. He has no clue what he’s missing out on, and he’s missing out on so, so  _ damn _ much.” 

His voice became softer, “And Peter, all of those things that Ned said, none of them are true. Because I know my Petey pie, and he’s the best thing in the whole universe, and he’s the strongest person I know. Okay?” His warm-lit hazel eyes looked into his son’s, “Whatever you need, I’m right here, forever and always. What do you need?” He stroked Peter’s cheek softly, grounding the boy while at the same time reminding him that he in his safe place, where he would always be loved. 

Peter whimpered, a crack to Tony’s heart, “Don’t go?” 

Tony nodded, “Of course kiddo. Come here.” He guided Peter towards the crook of his neck and traced patterns across the nape of Peter’s neck. “Close your eyes bambino, everything’s going to be alright. You’re safe in Dad’s arms.”    
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
